


what the stars want

by majkemi, Whydoulive



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alexander Marcus concert, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Astronomy Club, But then kinda hurt again, Cha Eunwoo free form, DJOctan, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jeongguk free Form, Kim Taehyung free form, Min Yoongi free form, Misunderstanding, Multi, Multiple Storylines, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Valentine’s Day ball, kinda sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majkemi/pseuds/majkemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoulive/pseuds/Whydoulive
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, everyone strives to find theirs. How does one do that ? By kissing them - this, as one can guess, makes the whole process quite difficult.Nini, a sophomore at Green University, gets to experience her soulmate kiss - there’s just one problem - she doesn’t know who it is. A problem because there are certain rules in this world - after kissing ones soulmate, one can only kiss two other people... so how is she supposed to find out?Getting hammered was definitely not the best idea.This story follows Nini trying to find her soulmate and her friends facing their own hardships.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	what the stars want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we hope u enjoy the wyld ride that is this story... to our dearest friend we wrote it for... we apologize in advance ahahahaha

The bright sun was cracking through the dirty windows of room number 126 in which Lia and Elizabeth were standing. They both admired the plain room that was quite tidy apart from the shoes and jackets that were carelessly thrown in one corner. 

The two girls were talking about their winter holidays when they heard the inhabitants of the room opposite of theirs loudly laughing.  
Lia opened the door a little bit, just enough for her head to peak through. Surely enough it was a common scene for the beginning of a semester. People were running around hastily, trying to find all their belongings.

The people laughing, Nini and Anna were standing in their room around very organized and carefully crafted heaps of clothing. Obviously Ninis, worthy of her title as the fashionista of the school - she always brought too many clothes, “it’s important to be prepared for every occasion”. 

“Where is my brother? He is supposed to bring the last packages, they contain the newest Saint Laurent pieces. They are so stunning! This deep red they used really accentuates the skin.” 

Nini sighs in way that makes her love for the clothes apparent, then turns to look at Anna.  
“Do you know where he went?”  
Anna who was smiling at her phone, swiftly turned her head towards her roommate, glancing at her weirdly.

“… No, why should I?” She said just a tad too loud.  
This reaction now provoked a weird reaction from Nini and some giggles escaped Lia.

“What happened?“ Elizabeth snuck her head out of the doorframe, still wearing her famous Christmas headpiece (two reindeers with bells, that you could in fact hear every time she moved). 

“Nothing. Just interesting information I acquired.”  
Elizabeth twisted her head in a questioning manner.  
Suddenly someone shouted through the hall “yooo, Liz, what’s up dude?” It was… Paul, a sports major who knew everybody and was friends with all of Green University (he also threw the sickest parties).  
“Hey Paul.”  
The man in question reached them and grinned his award-winning smile. (But no, like really, he was voted ‘most charming smile’ at the end-year school newspaper polls and got an actual award for that... this university should invest in a better cantine instead of awards for smiles but that was just Lizzies opinion) “I really like your choice of outfit. Especially your reindeers.” This resulted in Nini peeking out of the room.  
She looked at Elizabeth standing there, not only wearing that atrocious headband but also a green pullover with a big fat Santa printed on.  
Her face morphed into one of disgust but there was banter in her voice when she said,  
“And I hate it. Just for the records.” 

“Too bad that I have at least four more of these.”  
“Also” Nini added. “It’s January.” 

That was true but it didn't make any difference to Elizabeth.  
“Hmpf, you just don't understand fashion” she retorted but Nini didn't seem to hear as her gaze wandered from Liz to Paul while her eyes widened and she gripped the doorframe.

“What in the world of fashion is that exactly.” There he was, standing in the middle of the hall, wearing a pair of bright orange shorts, a Helene Fischer tanktop and sunglasses.

He just grinned and flexed his biceps.  
“My babies grew, didn’t they?”

You could hear a clicking noise coming from Annas phone.  
“Thanks for posing. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to send something in for this weeks edition.”  
She was a part of the universities newspaper club (and the astrology club but that’s for another time). 

“It was my honor, Miss Bromic.” He was about to say something else when some boys went down the big staircase that was left from the girls’ rooms and called after him.  
“Paul! Man hurry up, we’re gonna be late for practice - Mr. Jones is gonna kick our asses on the first day back.”  
They didn’t even wait until Paul reached them (as they feared the wrath of Mr Jones, a rather scary rowing coach). While he jogged in their direction he laughed at the girls still standing there watching him.  
“Goodbye then - don't miss me too much! See y’all.” A wink and with that, he was gone.

Elizabeth and Lia started giggling as another boy arrived at their floor.  
He had a pile of clothes in his arms and had a look of curiosity on his face.  
“Who was that?” He asked.  
“The better question is where were you?” Nini shot back. “You know that these are important and expensive pieces, Noah.” 

“Sorry, sorry, dearest sister. I had something to do. Something important.” He replied with a cheeky smile.  
The glance he threw at Anna was not really subtle but it was as if everyone was oblivious to that. Almost everyone. Expect Lia who seemed to have caught it. 

“Anyway, were should I put them, Nini?” Noah asked and his sister pointed to her plain white bed, then rolled her eyes.

“Obviously on the bed. Wait, you wouldn’t put them on the floor, would you? “ 

She shook her head as if this was some sort of betrayal and gave him a look of disappointment.

Anna who wasn’t really invested in the conversation, suddenly looked up from her phone and instantly tried to defend Noah. For whatever reason. They weren’t close. At least that was what the others thought.

“Of course he wouldn’t do that. He was about to put them on the bed. He just wanted to ask you to reassure himself that it was 100 per cent the right decision.” 

“That’s weird.” Elizabeth leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

Lia just smiled, standing next to her.

“Since when do you stand up for my brother?” Nini asked, confusion swinging in her voice.

“Since when do you care who I stand up for?” Anna said, using the same tone of confusion and looking around the room.  
If one didn’t know it any better, they would assume that she was trying to find Noahs gaze.

Noah, had now put the huge pile on the bed. Carefully doing so of course.  
While he tried to not step on Ninis expensive dresses – because he would totally die if they got a little dirty or if he - not even wanting to think about it - ripped them – he mumbled something along the lines that could be understood as “I’m already sorry to my brother-in-law” but no one could be totally sure of that one.one.  
Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at the banter of her two best friends but nevertheless, she was amused.

“This is just like I would imagine real life cinema.” 

She whispered in Lia’s direction who directly replied.

“Well, the popcorn is missing.” 

“And the nachos.”

“That’s true.” 

In that exact second Nini turned and faced Lia and Elizabeth who were still leaning against the doorframe.

“You have two options. You could either help me organize my clothes –“

“Oi, that’s an honor my ladies.” 

Noah said but his sister just ignored him not even throwing a glance in his direction.

“Or you could clean up your own room... I do not want to go in there if it looks as horrible as it did at the end of the last semester.” 

“What?” Elizabeth was in disbelief. “Come on. Really. You compare our room, which is in fact perfectly fine, to the one from like… ages ago (Read: one month ago) when we were young and stupid?” 

Anna laughed at that and just commented: “You know that there were dead spiders. Like in the bathroom?” 

Elizabeth and Lia looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

“Whatever” Lia said. “We probably should do that. Clean the dorm, I mean.”

“Also, not wanting to offend the both of you but neither would be great for this task.” 

Anna said making Noah laugh. There was another glance from him to her, from her to him.

“We noticed. But thank you for reminding us.” 

And with that the girls closed the door behind them and started unpacking the boxes, trying to establish a system in which the dorm would not overflow and look like a catastrophe in just two weeks. 

“You know what I think is funny?” Noah started to unpack the first things, holding them up, asking Nini where to put them.

“Well, you are not.” Anna said. This was not the first time she noticed the weird banter between her brother and her best friend and she wondered if this counted as flirting because if it did, it was weird, somehow disturbing but also intriguing...?

“I know.” He rolled his eyes but grinned wildly. “But the funny thing is – like, it is extremely funny. Imagine, even people like Lia and Elizabeth have soulmates.” 

“Right... even Lia and Elizabeth. I can't wait to meet mine.” The girl replied with a (was that an attempt at a shy??) smile. 

Noah smiled back in the same manner and Nini rolled her eyes. This couldn't happen. What even was this. Was this a new thing? Her best friend talking with her brother as if they were the bestest of friends? She needed to question both of them. It was not that she didn’t approve just.. why?


End file.
